


oxytocin & dopamine

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holding Hands, Romantic Fluff, Social Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: When Skye comes to the realisation that she could potentially have romantic feelings for Trip, she decides to take a leaf out of Simmons' book and conduct an experiment.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	oxytocin & dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Tripdaisy & Holding Hands on the fluff bingo cards!

There is no doubt in Skye’s mind that she’s physically attracted to Trip. Not only is he ripped, but he’s got what Simmons would call an “aesthetically appealing” face. But to be interested in him romantically, that’s where things get so much more confusing, and while Skye wouldn’t normally let herself be this confused over a guy, there’s just something about him that makes her feel different than she normally does. And so she decides to take a leaf out of Simmons’ book - no not flirt with another guy when the literal love of your life is right there - but to conduct an experiment, one that would hopefully resolve some of her queries.

She starts off by recording her interactions with Trip, how she felt during and after them, if she’d acted in any way out of the ordinary or if he’d done anything to evoke a different reaction from her. Skye does this for two weeks, after all, you can’t expect conclusive results if you have a small data set that could skew the results one way or another. By this point, she knows the team are curious as to what she’s up to, after all Skye hasn’t ever really been known for her subtlety, but for what she lacks in that department, she makes up for in her ability to avoid questioning looks.

The next stage of her investigation requires an outside perspective, and while she normally would’ve gone straight to Simmons, her being undercover at Hydra means that she has to turn her attention elsewhere, choosing Fitz as her (potentially unwilling) participant. After explaining to him everything which has been going on, and what she’s been up to, Skye asks him to make notes on how she reacts to her interactions with Trip, the Scotsman doing his utmost best to not roll his eyes whenever she tries to make out that she doesn’t know for sure if she’s romantically interested in the man. And so, for the following two weeks, Fitz keeps an eye out for Skye and Trip together, writing down notes on both of their body language, as well as other potential indicators which arise. 

When the month of research is over, Skye starts the long process of reading through all the analysis they’d collated, forcing Fitz to stay by her side to decipher his handwriting, and her own at some stages, while they organise their findings. To the surprise of absolutely no one at all, except from Skye, the results clearly indicate that she has, most likely ~~(definitely)~~ reciprocated, romantic feelings for Trip. She asks Fitz to look over their findings again, her eyes desperately pleading him to find something else, something more palatable for her to digest.

“Skye, w-why don’t you want t-to have…” Fitz trails off, snapping his fingers together in an attempt to find the missing words.

“Have feelings for him?” She asks, receiving a nod instead of the usual frustrated glare he normally gives to people who finish his sentences for him. “Because sex is easy. You get together, drunkenly or totally sober, you spend the night together and that’s it, you never have to see them again. But feelings are difficult, because that means being vulnerable with them and letting them see the real you, with all of the shit that life throws at you, not the nice version everyone else sees.”

Not wanting to mess things up and potentially stress Skye out any further with trying to understand his stuttering, Fitz pulls her into a tight hug, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down and reassure her that it’ll all be okay. She takes a shaky breath, running her hand through her hair when she pulls away from Fitz’s warm embrace. He hesitates in leaving Skye alone, but when she opens up a fresh page in her notebook, she’s scribbling down potential ways to ask him out and ask about his feelings for her. 

It takes Skye three whole days to come up with her great final plan, avoiding almost all of the team, bar Fitz, in order to nail the confession. She starts it when the team comes back off of a simple mission, deciding to spend their evening in the common room instead of going through another hour-long debrief that no one could make interesting. Skye walks into the room after everyone else, finding Fitz sitting on one of the couches next to Trip, the Scotsman winking at her before getting off the seat, letting Skye take his space. She watches as he stares at her, confusion evident on his face as she sinks into Fitz’s seat without saying anything to the curly haired man. 

“Trip, I think I like you, like romantically.” She whispers into his ear, watching as Fitz nods at her encouragingly.

“What took you so long to let me know?” He asks, smiling sweetly at her.

“I was carrying out an experiment, Fitz helped me out. Romantic feelings aren’t really my strong subject.”

“So, what do you wanna do about it Skye? I’ll only take this as fast as you want us to.”

Sliding her hand into his, she snuggles in closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder, ignoring Hunter’s stupid comments as she smiles into Trip’s embrace. There’s no guarantee that this will go anywhere, that she won’t mess it up, or that he won’t mess it up either, but right now, she’s as happy as she thinks she’ll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
